Sonic the Hedgehog and the Pokemon World Peril
by Ron Postar
Summary: Sonic the hedgehog goes into the world of Pokemon like they went to Chris's in the show. How will this effect them? and what will Eggman do to this world? now with anonymous reviews! And I have no Idea on what's going on w/ bold & italics. Reviews much appreciated. Slowing down writing. See profile for more information
1. Pokemon Prolouge

Sonic the hedgehog

And the Pokemon World Peril

STARRING:

Sonic the hedgehog

Ron (Trainer)

Co-Starring:

Eggman

Tails

Shadow

Kevin (Rival Trainer)

Team Eclipse (The _new_ team rocket)

Rotom (Trainer's starter)

The story started on the first episode of _Sonic X_. only this is an alternate dimension. Instead of them being sent to Chris's Dimension, They were sent to the dimension of Pokemon. But before that happens. We start with…

**THE PROLOUGE**

It was a hot day in Sinnoh. A young Trainer enters the Eterna forest to cool off. He had Black hair, Jade eyes, Teal shirt, Brown pants, and Brown boots. He doesn't have any Pokemon yet. He'd been waiting around that area for night to fall for him to catch a misdreavus. He found nothing all day, not that he wanted to. He heard helicopters in the distance. They got closer, and closer. He eventually saw the helicopters. They landed near the old chateau. "All right people," said a person coming from a helicopter, "Let's get this place torn down!". "NO!" Screamed The Trainer. "Who the heck are you, boy" said the man. "My name's Ron." The trainer said. "I know about you." The man said, "You're the Ghost Pokemon loving kid. You'll catch other Pokemon though.". "How'd you-" Ron said before the man interrupted. "I've researched anything that would possibly get in the way. You were on the top of the list." He said giving him a business card. "The James and Julie demolition group" is what it read. "James I'm supposing." Ron said. The man had black hair, sunglasses, and a demolition suit. "Yes sir." James said. "You can't do this," Ron said, "Innocent Pokemon live in there!". "hmmm…" Jack said, "I'll tell you what, If you somehow get me to leave, I will.". Ron nodded and left. "All right men," James said, "We're postponing the demolition for a few days. But come back each day, I don't want that kid sabotaging the whole thing." James said leaving the site. "How am I going to do this?.." Ron asked himself. "Tom?" Said something behind him. He turned around to see Rotom behind him. "Oh, hi Rotom…" He said turning away sadly. "Rotom?" Rotom said in an asking voice. "They're going to tear your home down!" Ron said worriedly. "TOM!" Rotom said shockingly. Rotom and Ron have been best friends for a while now. As long as they could remember. Rotom actually knows of a time when he stopped Ron as a baby from crying by playing around with a music box and the lights. Ron couldn't just let Rotom's house be torn down. "I have an idea…" Ron said. The Day had arrived that they'd tear down the old chateau. "I guess he had no ideas on how to send us away." James said, "Commence with the demolition!" a man was starting towards a wrecking ball. The machine started to move by itself. "AHHH, GHOSTS!" the man yelled. "Ghosts?" James asked. The wrecking ball was swinging around. "AHHHHH!" James yelled, "RUN AWAY!". They all ran away from the site. Rotom phased out of the wrecking ball machine. "Nice job Rotom!". He said. "Rotom…" Rotom said sadly. "Are you sad that I'll be going on my journey without you?" Ron asked Rotom. Rotom looked at him sadly and nodded. "Well," Ron started, "Why don't you come with me?". Rotom suddenly jumped around cheerfully. "All right, It's settled." Ron said getting out a Poke ball, "You're coming with me.". Ron threw the ball at Rotom. Rotom didn't even struggle a teeny bit. As he collected the Ball that held Rotom, a bright flash enveloped the area. He saw a weird machine fly ahead of him, heading south. He runs to where the light was. The unknown waiting for him.


	2. Intro to Sonic

**CHAPTER I**

Ron headed to the area where the light came from. He came upon the light source at Route 216. He saw something blue lay on the ground. "Who's that Pokemon?" Ron asked getting his Pokedex out. "No data acquired…" Is what the Pokedex said. Even though there was no data, he could see it's move set.

Moves:

Extremespeed

Gyro Ball

Rapid spin

Bullet punch

"It must be slow with this move set." Ron thought to himself. "I better get you to a Pokemon center." Ron said picking it up and going to Snowpoint City. "Nurse Joy!" Ron said as he entered the Pokemon Center, "I've got a sick… I don't even know what it is!". The thing started to wake up. "Ugh…" it said. "Where am I?" The thing asked. "WHAT?" Ron asked, "You can talk?". "Of coarse I can talk!" It said. "What's your name?" Ron asked it. "Are you kidding me?" it asked, "Everybody knows my name, Sonic the Hedgehog. Just call me sonic though.". Ron put Sonic down, astonished that he said that "everybody knows his name". "Where'd you come from?" Ron asked, "I've never heard of you, no offense.". "Neither have I." Nurse joy said. "This must be another dimension." Sonic said, "Because I'm Mobious-wide famous.". "Mobious?" Ron asked "Never heard of it either.". "This has to be another dimension," Sonic said, "Because Mobious is the planet!". "Well, this planet is Earth." Nurse Joy said, "Either you're an alien, or you're from a different dimension.". "A Pokemon from a different dimension!" Ron said, "Cool! I'm going to catch you now! GO ROTOM!". He threw a poke ball that had Rotom in it. Rotom popped out of the Poke ball. It looked delighted to finally fight another Pokemon. "A fight, huh?" Sonic asked, "Bring it on!".

"All right, I will." Ron said, "Rotom, use ThunderShock!". Rotom releases a jolt of electricity at Sonic. "Too slow!" Sonic said, running to behind Rotom in a flash. "Ro?" Rotom said, wondering where Sonic is. "Behind you!" Sonic said, preparing a punch. Rotom turned around quickly, but not quick enough to avoid Sonic's fist. He hit Rotom to the far side of the room. "Man," Sonic said, "That little thing's light weight.". "Use Astonish!" Ron said as Rotom got up. Rotom quickly got to Sonic. It yelled in a fashion that startled Sonic. Sonic stopped moving for a second. "Now Rotom, use Confuse ray!". An orange and Blue beam flies towards Sonic. Sonic becomes mobile again and moves out of the way. "OH MY GOODNEES!" Ron exclaimed, "That was Extremespeed!". "C'mon," Sonic Taunted, "That isn't even half of my speed!". Sonic Spun at Rotom at super fast speeds. It landed a critical hit, but it barely did a thing. The thing that did the most damage to it with that attack was Rotom hitting the wall. Rotom acted without command and used astonish again. It hit it's mark. "Well, It's not what I commanded it to do," Ron said getting a poke ball out, "But all right. Poke ball GO!". He threw a poke ball at sonic. It shot the retrieval beam thing at sonic, but it didn't accept him in.

"What?" Ron asked as sonic got up. "I'M NOT A POKEMON!" Sonic yells at Ron. "I guess I can't catch you then." Ron said just before the TV in the Pokemon center goes static. "Bad reception?" Sonic asks Nurse Joy. "No," Nurse Joy said, "All of the Pokemon Centers have Cable, so bad reception's not possible.". Suddenly the TV turns back, but only showed a strange man with a black background. The man had a crazy brown mustache, Red shirt with a zipper going down it and long sleeves that end in yellow cuffs and weird buttons, and Black pants that connect to his shoes, he has blue glasses but also has goggles above .his head. "Hello, to all of this world." The strange man said, "I am Doctor Ivo Robotnik. I demand _all _of the things you call 'Legendary Pokemon'. Bring them to me within 168 hours or else, The _entire planet shall be destroyed! The 168 hours starts… NOW!". After Ivo said "now", The image of him was replaced with a clock that read "168:00:00" and counting down quickly. "Blast!" Sonic said, "Eggman's even in this dimension.". "Who's Eggman?" Ron asked sonic. "It's a name we call him back at Mobious." Sonic said, "I'll tell you the story…" (Skipping this because it'll be too long…)_


	3. Eggman's Entry

**CHAPTER II**

Sonic finishes explaining the story 52 minutes later. "Wow, who'd know that you'd have such a history with this 'Eggman'? I sure wouldn't." Ron said. "Yeah," Sonic said, "Not many people that I've just met would.". An alarm rings around the Pokemon Center. "What's going on?" Ron asks Nurse joy. "Articuno is being stolen!" Nurse joy said. "How do you know that?" Ron asked. "Oh, so many people have been trying to steal the legendary Pokemon, "She said, "That we've put an alarm on all of them.". "Well," Sonic said, "That could be to our advantage.". "You must hurry," Nurse Joy said, "They're in a region called Kanto. But the problem is, Kanto is across the ocean.". "It's a good thing I can teleport." Sonic Said. "What?" Ron asked, "But I checked your moves, you don't have teleport.". Sonic gets an object out of somewhere. It looks like a Bug Gem, only shinier. "Luckily for us," Sonic said holding the object, "I still have this. It's called a Chaos Emerald. I won't go into detail now, but it'll allow me to use something called 'Chaos Control'. It's basically your 'Teleport'.". "All right," Ron said getting close to sonic, "Then let's go!". "Hold on to me." Sonic said grabbing on to Ron's hand. "Wait just one second." Ron said getting Rotom's Poke ball out, "Rotom, Return.". A beam shoots out of the Poke ball and puts Rotom back into the Poke ball. "All right," Sonic said, "Hold on tight. CHAOS CONTROL!". Sonic and Ron suddenly burst into a green light. When the light vanished, so did they.

They Teleported to Seafoam Islands. They heard Articuno's voice inside a nearby cave. "C'mon, Slowpoke!" Sonic said rushing into the cave. "I'm not as fast as you, wait up!" Ron yelled to sonic, running into the cave. "You won't get in the way of this!" A strange voice said, "CHAOS SPEAR!". A bolt of energy came flying at Sonic from his right. It hit sonic and launched him into the wall. A strange figure came from the right. It looked almost like Sonic, only he had black fur with a white tuft on his chest. He had black quills with Crimson accents. "OW!" sonic screamed. "There's plenty more where that came from!" The strange hedgehog said. "Who are y-" Sonic said before the other one talked. "My name is Shadow. And I'll deal with you easily." He said before he did what looked like skating towards Sonic. "I'll handle this," Sonic said, "Just go!". Ron nodded and headed deeper into the cave.

Ron got to the deepest part of the cave, Where Articuno resides. What he saw astonished him. It was a humanoid machine with someone inside of a glass dome as a head. The machine was gripping Articuno with just one hand. "Struggle all you want," The man inside of the machine said, "It'll just consume your energy faster!". He recognized this voice, the one sonic called "Eggman". "STOP THIS EGGMAN!" Ron yelled to him. "Sonic?" Eggman questioned while his pod turned around. "Huh, Where'd you come from?" He asked, "Oh, if shadow was slacking off I'll…". "You can't just steal a living being." Ron said getting Rotom's Pokeball out, "I'll finish your machine off, GO ROTOM!". "You'll have to get past _my_ Pokemon. STOP HIM, DUSKEGG!". Ron and Eggman threw their Pokeballs simultaneously. Rotom popped out of Ron's Pokeball, and a Duskull popped out of Eggman's. "A Duskull, huh?" Ron said. "It's the first in my Pokemon Army!" Eggman said, "And there's nothing you can do to stop me! DUSKEGG, USE OMINOUS WIND!". Duskull shot a dark purple-colored wind at Rotom. "Oh no! Rotom, use Uproar!" Ron commanded Rotom. Rotom started yelling loudly. The Ominous wind was dissipated. "WHAT THE?" Eggman said. "Not to brag, but I know how that move works." Ron said, "It takes repulsive energy from your Duskull and lets it blow on a wind that Duskull makes as well. When the wind is scattered by an outside force, in this case, the vibrations that uproar causes, It's effect is diminished.". "Oh ho!" Eggman said, "Cleaver boy. But that won't be enough. USE DISABLE!". Duskull's eye lights up, Rotom sees this and tries to use uproar again. But, it fails. "HA, HA, HAAA!" Eggman laughs, "Now you can't do that trick for a while now it seems!". "That won't stop me!" Ron said back, "Use astonish!". Rotom flies at Duskull and starts to attack. It yells while doing so, but it's not as powerful as Uproar. "Duskegg, use Ominous wind!" Eggman says before Duskull uses Ominous wind. Rotom Flies away. Duskull looks invigorated. "Most stats +1! It's my lucky day after all!" said Eggman. Rotom got up. "Hang in there Rotom!" Ron said turning to where Rotom was. When Ron wasn't looking, Eggman plucked a feather from Articuno. Duskull looked weak, now was the time to strike. "Rotom, use Thundershock!" Ron said as Rotom shot a jolt of electricity at Duskull. It hit and Duskull's down!

"NO!" Eggman exclaimed. "GAH, Return…" Eggman said hatefully. "You win this round _boy!". Eggman took out a communication device. "Shadow," Eggman said into the communicator, "Abort. Mission has failed.". Meanwhile, on Sonic's end. "Yes, Doctor…" Shadow said into a similar communicator. Shadow lets go of Sonic from his grip. "You're lucky I let you live today." Shadow said coldly as he left Sonic, bloodied on the ground. When Ron reached Sonic, he was weak. "I only have enough energy to do a nearby chaos control." Sonic said. "Well do it." Ron said back, "It's not like you have much of a choice." Ron gets a map out and shows it to Sonic. "Teleport us here, Cinnabar Island.". Sonic gets a chaos emerald out. "Chaos… Control…" Sonic said, drifting into unconsciousness. They burst into a Green light again and Teleported to Cinnabar. To get to the nearest Pokemon Center._


	4. Tails of Registeel

**CHAPTER III**

**After two days in the Pokemon Center, Sonic was in full condition. Someone entered the Pokemon Center, Sonic and Ron were in the back rooms so Nurse Joy got to it. "Hello?" She asked seeing no one there. "Down here." said a young voice. After a few seconds in the back, Ron and Sonic heard Nurse Joy say, "All right, I'll ask him if you can see him.". Nurse Joy entered the room. "Sonic," Joy said, "A Mr. Prower would like to see you.". "Tails?" Sonic almost jumped, "Of coarse you can let him in!". A small bipedal, Yellow-colored, Sky Blue eyed, two tailed fox entered the room. He had shoes and gloves like sonic did. "Sonic!" The strange fox said propelling himself into the air like a helicopter, flying onto Sonic's bed. "How've you been, Tails?" Sonic asked him. "All right, I guess." Tails said showing a scrape on his leg. "People mistaking you for a Pokemon?" Ron asked Tails. "Who is this Sonic, and what's a Pokemon?" Tails asked Sonic pointing to Ron. "Name's Ron. Your's is 'Tails' I'm presuming." Ron said holding his hand out. "Sure is." Tails said shaking Ron's hand, smiling. "Pokemon are beings with incredible powers. Here's one of them." he said getting Rotom's Pokeball out and throwing it, "GO, ROTOM!". Rotom popped out of it's Ball. Rotom looked at tails strangely. "It's okay," Ron said to Rotom, "This is just a friend of Sonic's.". Rotom stopped looking at him strangely. "I only found sonic because of this Emerald Radar." Tails said taking out the Radar. "Rotom Return." Ron said putting Rotom back in it's Pokeball. The alarm rang at this Center now. "What one is it this time, Nurse?" Ron asked Nurse Joy. "It's Registeel this time.". "You ready for a Chaos Control…" Ron asked Sonic getting his Hoenn map out. "Here?" Ron finished pointing at Route 120 in Hoenn. "Yep, I'm good." Sonic said getting up, "Hold on guys.". Tails and Ron grabbed on to Sonic's hands. "All right," Sonic said, "CHAOS CONTROL!". They burst into a green light.**

**They teleported to outside the ruins that hold Registeel. "C'mon," Ron said, "Let's go!" Ron said grabbing Sonic's and Tails' hands and running into there. Shadow teleported in front of them. "I see you've recovered quickly, blue one." Shadow said in a mocking manner. "Time for some payback, Shadow!" sonic said, clenching his fist. Tails jumped when Shadow's name was mentioned. "Shadow?" Tails asked in fear, "That's the ultimate life form!". "Finally," Shadow said, "Someone, other than the Doctor, that knows my reputation.". "I'll handle him." Sonic said, "At least this time I know what I'm up against.". "Shall we get started?" Asked Shadow. "I won't lose this time!" Sonic said curling up into a ball and spinning. Ron and tails ran into the other room. They saw Registeel fighting the Robot from earlier. Registeel's fingers shimmer in the light. "That's Metal claw!" Ron exclaimed. "That Pokemon," Tails said, "do I know it?". Registeel unleashed it's metal claw on Eggman's robot, it however didn't do much. "GO ROTOM!" Ron said throwing Rotom's Pokeball. Rotom popped out. "You again?" Eggman asked, "Lucky for you, my experimental Pokemon is still in it's egg! For now, GO DUSKEGG!". Eggman threw a Pokeball and out came Duskull. "Duskegg has gone through some tough training since we last met." Eggman said. "Use Shadow sneak!". Duskull's shadow crept up on Rotom. "Dodge it Rotom!" Ron commanded Rotom. Rotom jumps, but it manages to hit it. Rotom jumped around. "You can have a break for now Registeel." Eggman said turning to Registeel, "I have business to attend to.". Tails ran over to Registeel, who was now sitting down. "Hey there, buddy." Tails said to it. "Steel!" Registeel said angrily, Metal claw active and ready to be unleashed. "No, no, no!" Tails said, "We're trying to help you.". Registeel calmed down. "Strange," Tails said examining Registeel's body, "Your body is made of the rare metal Zitanium. That rare metal is only found on Mobious, where I'm from.". Registeel looked shocked that Tails knew what Registeel was made of. "Let me see your forehead." Tails said. Registeel leaned down. Tails dusted off It's forehead. What he saw surprised him. It was an inscription that read, "Friends 4 Ever". Tails stepped down. "Ames?" Tails asked Registeel. Registeel nodded. "AMES!" Tails said hugging Registeel an it hugged back, "I thought you're going to be lost forever!". "Rotom, use Thundershock to finish it off!" Ron said. Rotom shot a jolt of electricity at Duskull, finishing it off. After Duskull fainted, Rotom fell. "Return!" Both Eggman and Ron said returning their Pokemon.**

"**I was so close that time!" Eggman said retreating. "Let's go tails!". Ron said to tails. "One second." Tails said getting a Pokeball out. "You're going to catch it?" Ron asked, astonished. "Ames is more than a Pokemon to me," Tails said, "It's my friend I created.". Registeel confirmed this by showing the "Friends 4 Ever" inscription on It's head. "Well…" Ron started to say. "Pokeball, GO!" Tails said as he threw the Pokeball. Registeel didn't even struggle. Sonic came in obviously hurt, but not too bad. "You guys ready to go?" he said. "We are!" Tails said grabbing Registeel's Pokeball. Ron and Tails held on to Sonic's hands. "CHAOS CONTROL!" Sonic said before they burst into a green light. They teleported inside the Lilycove City Pokemon Center, with a new friend in hand.**


	5. The newest Legendary

**CHAPTER IV**

It's been weeks since Eggman had last tried to take a legendary Pokemon. And the time ran out, I guess that having at least one legendary was in that plan. Our heroes were busy practicing. Ames was programmed by Tails to learn DynamicPunch. Rotom and Ames were battling outside the Pokemon Center. "Use Shock Wave!" Ron commanded Rotom. Rotom quickly launches itself at Ames. It touches it's head, but it sends a shock onto Ames. "Knock it away and use AncientPower!" Tails commanded Ames. Ames back hand slapped Rotom with it's right hand. Then the other threw a rock-shaped orb of energy at Rotom. "Use Thunderbolt, Quick!" Ron commanded. Rotom shot a blast of Electricity at Ames The two moves clashed and made an explosion. "That's good training for now," Ron said, "Return!". Rotom Returned to it's Pokeball. "You too, Ames." Tails said returning Ames to it's Pokeball. "That was a nice move back there, Tails." Ron said to Tails. "Rotom certainly has gotten more powerful." Said Tails, "Last time we battled, AncientPower beat Thunderbolt.". The alarm went off at this time. "What one is it now, Nurse Joy?" Sonic, who was inside, asked nurse joy. "It's Cobalion!" Nurse Joy said. Ron and Tails came rushing in after nurse Joy said that. "Tell me where Cobalion is and we'll take care of it." Sonic said taking out the Chaos Emerald. Ron takes out his Unova map and pointed to the spot where Mistralton cave is. "All right," Sonic said grabbing onto Ron who was grabbing onto Tails, "CHAOS CONTROL!". You probably get the drill by now…

They teleported to the outside of the Cave. "Let's go!" Tails said running in. "Wait for us Tails!" Ron said running in with Sonic. They reach the inner caverns with no problem. They start to hear slashing and bashing up ahead. In a chamber of the cave, Cobalion was fighting Eggman's Machine. It kept slashing at the Machine with it's horns. "It's using Sacred Sword!" Ron said. Eggman's machine kept on blocking with it's hands. "Is that all you've got?" Eggman asked it. Eggman knocked it down and out with an amazing punch to the face. "Now," Eggman said, "You're mine!". "STOP EGGMAN!" Ron said running into the chamber. "I've been waiting for you!" Eggman said turning around, "GO DUSKEGG!". Eggman threw his Pokeball that contained his Pokemon. When it popped out, it was clear Duskegg had evolved. It now was a Dusknoir. "HA, HA, HA!" Eggman laughed, "This is why I was gone for so long!". "Well," Ron said, "Rotom's been training as well. GO ROTOM!". Ron threw Rotom's Pokeball and Rotom popped out. "Do you think I didn't expected it to be better trained?" Eggman said getting another Pokeball out, "That's why I have _this_, **GO DARCUATRO!**". Eggman threw the other Pokeball. What popped out was unknown to Ron, or anyone other than Eggman to be correct. It looked like Articuno, only It's feathers were black, it had a longer beak with jagged teeth, it also had blood red eyes. "How do you like this?" Eggman taunted, "Similar stats to Articuno, and it's a Dark type! How will you beat this, the newest Legendary onto this world?". Eggman laughed evilly as Tails took out his Pokeball. "Eh?" Eggman said somewhat astonished, "You have a Pokemon too?". "Not only a Pokemon," Tails said, "But an old friend. GO AMES!". Tails threw Ames' Pokeball. "WHAT?" Eggman asked, seeing Ames was a Registeel, "Oh sure… The fox boy gets it instead of me? GREAT SCRIPT WRITING _RON POSTAR_!".

"Rotom," Ron said pointing at Darcuatro, "use Shock Wave!". Rotom leaped at Darcuatro. "Duskegg, intercept using Fire Punch!" Eggman commanded Dusknoir. Dusknoir's left fist burned in a heated blaze as it leaped at Rotom to punch it. Rotom only was able to look in the direction of Dusknoir as it's left fist came down for a critical hit. Rotom was smashed into the ground. "Now," Eggman said, "Finish it off with Ice punch.". "AMES!" Tails said to Ames. Ames already knew what tails wanted it to do. It stored up energy in it's left hand in the shape of a rock. "Regi Steel!" Ames said as if it was saying "Over here!". Ames threw the energy at Dusknoir. Dusknoir looks up to see the energy in it's face. Dusknoir flies backwards with the collision. "Rotom, get up!" Ron said to Rotom. Sonic rushes over to Cobalion to make sure it's all right. Rotom gets up with an infuriated look on it's face. "TOM!" Rotom yelled to Ron. "Got ya!" Ron said getting his Backpack out, "But what one?". "RO ROTOM!" Rotom yelled at Ron. "All right!" Ron said looking through his backpack, "One Microwave oven motor, Coming up!". "What?" Eggman asked, "Microwave Motor?". "DuskNoir Dusk," Dusknoir said to Eggman, "Noir, Dusk Dusk!". "IT CAN CHANGE FORMS?" Eggman asked Dusknoir. Dusknoir nodded in response. Ron got the small motor out of his Backpack and threw it into the air. "HERE YOU GO ROTOM!" Ron yelled to Rotom when he threw it. Rotom leaped up and morphed into the motor. Rotom's energy quickly expels from the motor into the shape of a microwave oven. Rotom's arms reformed and it's hands looked like oven mitts. "Now Rotom," Ron said, "use OVERHEAT!". Rotom opened the oven door on it's body and emits an intense amount of power at Darcuatro. Darcuatro blocks this power with one of it's wings, but it still does an immense amount of damage to it. Darcuatro shakes it's right wing back and forth at the burning pain. Rotom started to look weak. "Now's the time to finish Rotom off!" Eggman said, "Dusknoir, use Shadow Punch!". "Use Shock Wave!" Ron commanded Rotom. Both Dusknoir and Rotom clashed. Rotom fell to the ground unconscious. "ROTOM!" Ron yelled in sadness. "BOO YAH!" Eggman yelled cheerfully. Dusknoir looked like it was about to collapse. "I'll call this a draw to make you feel better, _boy." Eggman said, "You came very close to defeating Duskegg, and so I'll call it a draw. Duskegg, return…". Eggman returned Dusknoir into it's Pokeball._

"_So," Tails asked, "We won?". "Far from it, Fox boy." Eggman said coldly, "I still have my Darcuatro to defeat you!". Ames waved it's right hand in a "Bring it on!" motion. "DAR!" Darcuatro said with obvious rage. "Use AncientPower!" Eggman commanded. Darcuatro held a Rock-shaped orb of energy on it's talons. "Ames," Tails said, "Do the same!". Ames started to form another rock-shaped orb of energy onto it's right hand. They both unleashed their attacks at the same time. Both moves clashed and exploded into a bunch of rocks. Darcuatro was effected in a major way compared to Ames. Ames didn't receive a scratch from that while Darcuatro got some minor bruises. Darcuatro looked around in a thoughtful manner. "HMM?" Eggman said as he looked at the control panel with an evil look on his face. "Use Night Daze." Eggman said in a respectful manner. A ring of dark energy formed around Darcuatro. "Use Flash Cannon!" Tails yelled to Ames. Ames put it's hands to the left side of it's body (In a Kamehameha position) as a bright ball formed. "NOW!" Tails and Eggman said simultaneously. They both let loose their powers, light vs. dark. Darcuatro let loose a cry of pain as it pushed it's limits to beat Ames. "Use AncientPower!" Tails commanded Ames. Ames shot a rock-shaped orb of energy to add onto the flash cannon. A dark aura starts to surround Darcuatro as it releases another blast of Night Daze. Ames braced for impact as the moves flew at it. A huge explosion was resulted as the moves hit Ames. Darcuatro fell to the floor in exhaustion. "Regi…" Ames said weakly as the dust settled. Tails noticed something very obvious at this moment. Ames was littered with scratches. It even lost it's left arm from that explosion. "Ames, re-" Is all Tails could say before Ames shook it's head "No". Darcuatro got up, still in pain. "Are you sure about this?" Tails asked Ames. Ames only nodded in response. "If you say so," Tails said, "use DynamicPunch!". Ames starts to walk over to Darcuatro with it's right hand glowing in a fist. "Darcuatro," Eggman said, "Use Crunch!". Darcuatro starts to walk with it's mouth open, ready to bite. Ames was a bit faster to react and punched the lights out of Darcuatro._

"_RETREAT!" he said returning Dusknoir and Darcuatro. He ran out of the chamber in a hurry from inside the machine. Ames fell at this point. "AMES!" Tails yelled. "We need to get to a Pokemon Center, Fast!" Sonic said. After Ames was returned to it's Pokeball, Sonic grabbed onto Ron and Tails and activated Chaos Control. They teleported to Driftveil city to find the closest Pokemon Center._


	6. The shadows of the Eclipse

**CHAPTER V**

It had been 2 weeks since their last battle with Eggman. Ames was all better after that time because of Tails' repairs. Ron was out to catch some Pokemon and will be back after a while. Sonic and Tails were at the Pokemon center watching TV. A strange man came walking into the Pokemon center. He was wearing Complete black with a full moon on the back. His hair was Red down to his shoulders. "Excuse me nurse joy," The man said to her, "There wouldn't happen to be a 'Miles prower' here, would there?". "Over here!" Tails said to him. The man waved to nurse Joy while walking to tails. "Let me guess, you're here to see Ames, My Registeel?". "Close," The man said taking out a Pokeball, "I'd like to battle it!". "A one on one battle?" Tails asked, "All right then." Tails said getting his Pokeball out. They both went outside to start the battle.

"GO AMES!" Tails yelled throwing Ames' Pokeball. "Forretress, you're up!" The man yelled throwing his Pokeball. Both Pokemon popped out of their Pokeballs. The man's was a Forretress, with strange glowing scarlet red eyes. "Use mirror shot!" the man commanded Foretress. Foretress starts to spin very rapidly in it's closed state. It releases a flash of energy at Ames and landed it's mark. "Nice shot," Tails said to him, "But it's not enough. Use Dynamicpunch!". Ames started to run at Forretress ready with a powerful punch. "I think it's time…" He said, "use Shadow Rush!". Forretress starts to spin rapidly again and gets a shadowy aura around it. It flies at Ames quickly. It knocks Ames on the head before it could punch it. The great hit only knocked Ames back, but it landed absolutely massive damage. Ames runs at it again and lands the punch. It makes it fly straight into a tree. "What kind of move was that?" Tails asked him. The man laughed and responded, "It's a shadow move! It's super-effective to Pokemon other than Shadow Pokemon!". "Use ancientPower!" Tails commanded Ames. Ames built a rock-shaped energy in it's right arm and threw that energy. "Use Shadow Rush straight through the energy and hit Registeel!" The man commanded. Forretress started to rush at Ames's AncientPower with a black Aura surrounding it. It smashed the energy and flew straight at Ames. "I have no choice but to use Dynamicpunch," Tails said, "USE IT! **FULL POWER!". Ames' right hand bursts into a rainbow colored flame. "GO!" Both the man and Tails yelled. The moves clashed. Evenly matched, the collision made an explosion. When the dust setteled, both were still standing. Well, weakly, but they were. "I guess it's lose or tie…" The man said, "I'd rather tie than lose… So I'll unleash it's strongest move. Forretress, USE SHADOW BURST!". A Black aura started to surround Forretress in a circular shape. "It's a shadow version Explosion!" Tails exclaimed, "Quick, use Curse!". Ames' eyes start to flash in shades of purple. "DO IT!" the man commanded Forretress. It unleashed the sphere of dark energy all around. It landed a direct hit on Ames. When the energy dissipated, Forretress was laying on the ground.**

"**HA," Tails mocked, "We won!". "Take a closer look…" The man said before Ames fell on it's face. "AMES!" Tails screamed in shock. "I'll be taking Registeel now…" The man said with a devious smile. "What?" Tails asked, "You… You can't!". "I will," he said getting out a Pokeball, Even if I have to use force!". He trew the Pokeball and out popped a Beldum, it's eye too is glowing scarlet red. "Now," the man said, "Hand it over to me and the glorious team eclipse, or you shall perish along with it!". "No," Tails screamed, "Never!". "Your choice," He said, "Use Shadow Rush 2!" Beldum glew ith an intense black aura and started to rush at Ames and Tails. "Ferroseed, Use Seed bomb!". Yelled a familiar voice to the right. A giant seed flew at Beldum and it blew up. Ron came running to Tails and Ames with a rolling Ferroseed. "You both all right?" Ron asked Tails. "We should be." Tails responded. "I have no time to deal with another child, "The man said, "Return. Both of you!". He returned Beldum and Forretress to their Pokeballs. "I'll return for Registeel!" The man yelled running away. "Damn the Team Eclipse…" Ron said under his breath. "Who was that?" Tails asked. "I'll explain later," Ron said, "We've gotta get Registeel into the Pokemon center now.". Tails returns Ames and rushed into the Pokemon center.**


	7. Kirlia of flames

**CHAPTER VI**

**Tails and Ron entered the Pokemon Center with Ames' Ball in hand. "Nurse Joy!" Tails said worriedly, "Ames took a lot of damage!". "All right, Let me see Ames." Nurse joy said holding her hand out. Tails handed her the Pokeball. Nurse joy takes out a screen that was able to look at the condition of the Pokemon inside. Nurse joy smiled at the condition Ames was in. "Nothing that the Pokehealer can't fix." she said in a cheerful tone. "Can you look at Ferroseed too?" Ron asked taking out it's Pokeball. "No problem, let me just..." Nurse Joy said getting the screen to Ferroseed's Pokeball. "Whoa!" Nurse joy jumped with astonishment at what she saw. "Is it bad nurse Joy?" Ron asked confused. "Bad?!" Nurse joy said jokingly, "It's the opposite of bad. In fact, It's an absolutely rare find! This Ferroseed is not only shiny, but it has the dormant stage of Pokerus!". "Pokerus?!" Tails asked. "It's a rare disease that only pokemon can get." Ron said to Tails, "Instead of being, what you'd think a virus would be, harmful, It supports the Pokemon by increasing it's stats further when it levels up!". "WOW!" Tails said astonished. "What does "Shiny" mean in Pokemon terms?" Sonic asked, getting away from the TV. "It's a pokemon with different colorations," Ron said to them both, "Like, it's supposed to have Green spikes and a light colored metal. Now it has blue spikes and a darker metal.**

**The alarm Rang a few minutes later. "Nurse joy!" Sonic said rushing into the room. "It's Dialga this time!" Nurse joy said scared. "We're on it. Where is it so that we can teleport there." Sonic said taking out the chaos emerald. "If I understand that ability well enough, you can't use it!" Nurse joy said to sonic. "Why not?" Sonic asked, Ron chuckling a little bit after he said that. "Because, If that ability bends time and space, you can't use it while Dialga needs the energy to escape. The reason is, Dialga controls time in this dimension and it probably allowed you to use it along with Palkia, the one that controls Space." Nurse Joy finished the sentence out of breath. "but," Nurse joy said when she regained her breath, "You can borrow my Kirlia.". Nurse Joy handed them a cherish ball. "Whoa!" Ron said amazed, "What special event did your Kirlia come from?". "Now's not the time." Nurse joy said.". "Okay, use it then!" Sonic said to Ron, who was the one to grab the Cherish ball first. "All right!," Ron said throwing the ball, "We need you! GO KIRLIA!". A Kirlia pops out of the Cherish ball, something's different for sure about Kirlia. This Kirlia had Fire-red anywhere it was supposed to be green. "Kirlia," Nurse Joy said to the red Kirlia, "I need you to help these good beings out. They would be able to Teleport where they need to go, but Dialga is in trouble! They're going to help it, so I need you to use Teleport to Spear Pillar and help them out as well.". "Kirli!" He said in an understanding tone. Kirlia grabbed onto Ron, Sonic, and Tails (Who had Ames' Pokeball) and used Teleport.**

**They landed on top of Spear pillar. They headed to the ruins, where they saw Eggman and Shadow fighting Dialga. Sonic rushes past the group and spin dashes at Shadow. "I've been waiting for you." He says holding his hand behind him to stop Sonic's spin dash, "CHAOS SPEAR!". A bolt of energy flies out of Shadow's palm and sends Sonic flying into a ruined pillar. "Sonic!" Tails screams in fear. Shadow turns around and points a finger at the rest of the group. "CHAOS SPEAR!". Shadow launches a bolt from his finger pointing at them. Kirlia's eyes turned blue suddenly. Kirlia pointed it's finger at the Chaos bolt. "KIRLI KI!" It shouted, unleashing a Red Chaos spear bolt. The Chaos spears clashed and exploded. "What?!" Shadow asked the smug Kirlia, it's eyes returned to normal, "How dare YOU, an inferior life form, use MY Chaos spear!". Shadow rushes at them with rage. Kirlia shoots the Chaos Spear at him again and lands a direct hit. Shadow was sent flying into a wall. Shadow gets up practically unscathed. "I HAVE NO TIME FOR GAMES!" Shadow yells, glowing red. Shadow starts running at them. Kirlia shoots another Chaos bolt at him. It hit and a cloud of dust surrounded him. Shadow burst from the dust cloud laughing. "Do you really think that'll stop ME with that power?!" He says boasting. Shadow get's in their faces and the Red aura glows even brighter. "CHAOS…" Shadow says, preparing his next move. "Shadow, DON'T!" Eggman shouts at Shadow, while still in combat. "BLAST!" Shadow says, unleashing his power. Everyone was knocked back a distance from that power. Everyone got up to see how much damage was caused by that one move. Everything that was inorganic in a 7 foot radius (14 feet total) was obliterated, everything else, that was plant life, was burnt to a crisp. "Now do you see my power?" Shadow, who was in the crater created, said to them.**

"**My god!" Tails said in disbelief, "I know he's the ultimate life form and all, but who knew he had that much power?". "Kir!" Kirlia grunted as his eyes turned fire-red. Kirlia starts to spin. Faster and faster it went as if it was using Gyro ball in a ballerina position. Light started to emit from inside the rotation. "KIRLIAAAAAAAA!" It shouted as flames shot from the light. "Fire spin?!" Ron asked Seriously confused. Kirlia stopped spinning and used Confusion on the flames. All of the flames formed together to make a large rotating mass of Psychic energy and flames. "CHAOS SPEAR!" Shadow shouted as he shot a bolt of energy at the mass of fire. It hits and does nothing to it. "I guess it's time to switch tactics." Shadow said taking out a Blue Chaos Emerald. A blue light emits from Shadow as he yells out "CHAOS CONTROL!". Shadow disappears from his current position. The fiery blast flies right past where he was just a second before. A blue flash appeared behind them. "CHAOS… SPE-!" Shadow shouted before Sonic spin dashed into him. "You annoyance! I'll kill you now!" Shadow said to sonic. "Bring it on!" Sonic replied.**

"**GO!" sonic said to the group, "I'll handle him.". Everyone nodded and Ran to Eggman. "This is very outmatched! I'll just have to even the odds!" Eggman said pushing a button. A cannon came from behind the robot. "You're crazy!" Ron shouted at Eggman. Eggman fires the cannon two times. out of it came two Cartoonish robots. "Meet F-48 and F-49 codenames "Trainer I" and "Trainer II"." Eggman said as They got their Pokeballs out. Eggman took his out and they all threw their poke balls. Out of 1's came out Duskegg. Out of 2's came out a Croagunk with eyes that shined in a Scarlet glow. Out of Eggman's came Darcuatro. Ron notice the Glow in Croagunk's eyes. "A… Shadow Pokemon?!" Ron asked pointing to Croagunk. "I got it from thess nice people at Team Eclipse. Gave it to me for free." Eggman said, "Now, let's battle!"**


End file.
